1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for finely-grinding minerals and similar materials down to a particle size which will render the ground material suitable for use as a filler, using herefor a mill in which the minerals or like material are ground by means of an agitated grinding medium and in which said minerals or like material are ground while in a substantially dry state. The invention also relates to a mill arrangement for use when carrying out the inventive method.